The Visitor
by Kinji1225
Summary: A Mysteries man shows up that can chang Naruto's life forever. I suck at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kinji- *asleep*

Canora- Kinji! Wake up!!!

Kinji- What?

Canora- You have to do the disclaimer!!!

Kinji- Fine.

Kinji- I do not own NARUTO. Canora and Sanodi don't either.

Canora- Good.

Kinji- Can I go back to sleep now?

Canora- Yeah.

Kinji- *asleep*

Chapter 1- A Strange Visitor

"Where is he?" Sakura asked the two boys sitting next to her."I can't believe he's late again!"

"Sakura, He's ALWAYS late. Get used to it." Replied the raven haired boy beside her.

"There he is!" Shouted The spiky blonde while jumping up and down. "Kakashi-sensei!!!"

"Hello! Sorry I took so long, but I ran into an old friend." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah that's great. Can we start training now?!?!?!?!" Naruto asked eager to become stronger.

"Hai, hai! Let's go." Kakashi said, his eye crinkled to show he was smiling.

"YAY! I'll beat you there Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he ran off towards the training ground.

"No way! You can't beat me at anything!" shouted Sasuke as he darted after Naruto.

Later at the Ramen stand

"Did you tell them you saw me?" asked the cloaked man seated next to Kakashi.

"Hai, but not your name." answered the copy ninja.

"Hey would you mind if I watched you train with them tomorrow? I want to see how strong he is." Questioned the mystery man.

"Sure, why not. You were bond to meet him someday." Stated Kakashi.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said the man standing to leave.

"Naruto will be very excited." Mumbled Kakashi finishing his ramen.

At Training the next day

"Alright, let's take a break. I want you to meet someone." Said Kakashi.

"Hello!" said a man in a very large coat. Then he turned to Kakashi and asked "Alright where is he?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the one that looks like you?!" Answered Kakashi.

"Is that anyway to talk to your sensei?" said the man.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry!" said Kakashi sarcastically.

The team watched wondering who this man could be.

Canora- By the way for those of you who don't know what "Hai" means its Japanese for "Yes"

Kinji-Please R&R!!!! *falls back asleep*

Canora- Ugh your hopeless, Kinji. And like Kinji said please R&R! If at least 5 people review we will add another chapter! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Kinji- Thanks to all of you who reviewed on chapter 1!!!! Now on with the story!

"Soooooo… who are you?" asked Sakura staring at her sensei bickering with the man.

"And I'm guessing that's Sakura. Unless the black haired one is a girl too." Said the cloaked man pointing at Sasuke. Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke steamed and Sakura tried to think of something smart to say about this man calling Sasuke a girl. The mystery man turned to Kakashi.

"I'm glad I can make one of them laugh. Anyway don't let me interrupt your training. Carry on I'll just watch." Then he walked over and sat on a stump near the edge of the training grounds.

"Ok back to work. We'll do some sparring next. Who wants to go first?" Asked Kakashi.

"I want to see your friend fight!" said Naruto. The outburst caused the man to fall off his stump. Kakashi had tensed immediately.

"No Naruto he won't fight. And I'm not stupid enough to fight him." Said Kakashi sternly.

"Yeah Naruto don't you know ninjas aren't supposed to fight pedestrians?!?!?! You could get kicked out for that!" Said Sakura after whacking him over the head. Hard.

"Now Pinky no need for violence." Said the man who was now standing behind them. The kids fell off the log in surprise.

"You really shouldn't freak them out like that." Said Kakashi.

"Right, Mr. Mask! So you scared of me or something? Why won't you fight me?" asked the cloaked figure in an amused tone.

"No I just feel like living to see tomorrow." Answered Kakashi truthfully.

"there are two things wrong with that. One, I'll go easy on you and two, Why would I kill my last living student?" said the man holding up two fingers while leaning against Kakashi.

"One," said Kakashi in a mocking voice, "you going easy is like fighting the akasuki without eyes, and two your absolutely crazy."

"Wow I'm flattered and hurt at the same time. I didn't know that was possible! Now fight me!" said the man.

"No!" yelled Kakashi.

"Yes!" yelled the man.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! Now you have to fight me!!!" Said the man pointing at Kakashi.

"Darn You!" said Kakashi.

They got into their fighting stance. 'this is gonna be interesting.' Thought the kids who had reclaimed the log. 'This is gonna be fun!' thought the man who was still in his cloak. 'This is gonna HURT!!!' thought Kakashi.

_To be continued…_

Kinji- Please R&R!!!! 10 reviews equal another chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kinji- OMG thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!! You guys are awesome!!! Now on with the story!!!

As the two ninja duked it out the cloaked man seemed very keen on keeping his cloak on. Kakashi was trying very hard to not get killed.

_Who is this guy? He's even beating Kakashi- sensei!!!! _Thought Naruto watching Kakashi get his butt whooped.

_I have to fight this guy next. That will definitely make me strong enough to defeat Itachi. _Thought the black haired avenger.

_I wonder if Sasuke- kun likes my outfit. _Pondered Sakura staring at the back of Sasuke's head.

Then it happened.

His cloak fell off as the man jumped in a tree to avoid Kakashi's lightning blade.

At the exact same time Kakashi and the still unidentified man thought _oh shit._

But all the geinin thought _where have I seen that face? _ They all turned to the mountain in the distance. One face caught their eyes.

And of course all at once the geinin screamed "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Kinji- sorry it's so short. I'm really busy these days.

Canora- no she's just lazy.

Kinji- HEY!!! Yeah your right. Sorry guys plus I have a TON of home work to do so please review and I will add another chapter whenever I have time. Bye!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Kinji- Hiya! Yeah I'm procrastinating my homework but OHWELL! Thanks for all who reviewed you guys are awesome! Now…. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

"That's… That's… That's… " Sakura stuttered before *THUD* she passed out. Sasuke had a much more manly way of handling the situation. Running away screaming like a school girl.

"Oh my god! You're the Forth Hokage!!!" shouted Naruto hardly being able to contain himself and failing at it miserably. The Forth laughed as the boy launched into a tidal wave of questions.

"Now now Naruto calm down. How about I answer all your questions over ramen?" he said ruffling the boys hair. Naruto looked surprise that The Forth knew his name but was always welcoming the idea of ramen. But ramen with The Forth, the man he idolized, had never crossed his mind.

"Sure! I bet I can eat more ramen than you!" He answered pulling The Forth's hand towards his favorite ramen shop.

*at the ramen shop*

"So why did you want to see us train?" asked Naruto after downing his 3rd bowl of ramen.

"Family matters." He answered then ordered his 6th bowl of ramen. Naruto was losing their ramen eating contest.

"Oh cool! Are you related to Sasuke? If you are no offence but I feel bad for you. I hope your related to Sakura. You know I'm gonna marry her someday and then I'd be related to you which would be awesome." Said Naruto a sparkle in his eye.

"You know Naruto, he could be related to you." Said Kakashi wondering how Naruto hadn't noticed the resemblance he had to The Forth.

"No way. There's no way that the greatest man who ever lived is related to me, the orphaned demon child." He said saying the last part quietly. But The Forth heard it. He shot Kakashi this look that had _who the hell told him about the Kyuubi?!?!_ Plastered all over it. Kakashi mouthed _ Mizuki. _Anger was now the only emotion on the Fourth's face.

"Well we better get going, Naruto." Said Kakashi as he stood up. He needed to get Minato away from here before he blew a fuse.

"Fine. Here give him another two bowls." Said Minato handing the cashier the money for the ramen.

"Bye! Wait will I see you again?" asked Naruto hopping off his stool.

"As long as you'll promise me one thing." Said Minato kneeling down so that he was eye level with Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Promise me you'll become Hokage." He said dead serious.

"I promise." Naruto said.

"See you later, Naruto." Said Minato smiling. He ruffled Naruto's hair and stood and walked after Kakashi.

"Goodbye." Whispered Naruto then he took off screaming "I JUST MEET THE FOURTH HOKAGE!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kinji- Kay that took a while to write.

Canora- Please R & R!!!!

Sanodi – Girls you have homework!

Canora/Kinji – Coming!!! Please R & R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kinji- All right raise your hand if you thought I was done with this story! Ha your wrong! But I am trying to wrap this up so I might make one or two more chapters. So yeah. Thanks a ton to those people who have reviewed and I just want you to know you've been a HUGE help. So like I've said before… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

After running around the village for an hour, screaming, Naruto had enough sense to go home. On his way there he ran into Kiba, who was panting heavily.

"Dude, you O.K?" asked Naruto a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah it's just *HUFF* I've been *HUFF* looking every *HUFF* where for you." He answered between breathes.

"You've been looking for me? Why?" Now Naruto was even more confused.

"The Hokage wants you." Said Kiba after regaining his breath.

"Oh ok see you later then." Naruto said over his shoulder as he walked away.

*At the Hokage's office*

"What is it Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto as he walked in the room. There sat the fourth and Kakashi along with Jariaya.

"Hey Naruto." Said Minato with a small wave.

"Hi. Why are you here?" asked Naruto again very confused.

"You've already meet him? And you didn't tell him?" said Tsunade amusement on her face.

"No I didn't but it did come up in the conversation." Said Minato turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto, if he was following correctly the fourth had a secret that Naruto was suppose to know but didn't.

"Are you really that dense?" asked Jariaya.

"Huh?" Naruto was so lost.

"Naruto look in the mirror. Then look at Minato." Said Kakashi holding up a hand held mirror that was sitting on Tsunade's desk. Naruto gazed at his reflection, he saw messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw three black lines on each of his cheeks. He saw a Konoha head band resting on his forehead. Then he looked at Minato, he saw messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw a worn Konoha head band resting on his forehead. The only thing missing where the whisker marks.

"Hol-e CRAP!" screamed Naruto so loud that the Sand village could probably hear him.

"GOD does he have to be so loud?" said Kakashi holding his ear which was still ringing. Then Jariaya mumbled something that sounded a whole lot like "Like father like son."

"Hey!" said Minato after whacking him on the leg.

"You look like me so does that mean that your related to me?" Asked Naruto timidly.

"No Naruto. I'm not some relative." Said Minato getting out of his chair.

"Then…" started Naruto but Minato interrupted him.

"I'm your dad."

Kinji- oh I bet you all just hate me for stopping there! So anyway please R&R and I'll add another chapter when I feel like it. Kidding I'll probably get another up by Saturday. (for those of you don't know this is Monday!) So yeah. Please R&R and I'm go take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Kinji- Go me! Oh yeah! Go me!

Canora- What did you find your brain?

Kinji- HEY! Why do you enjoy insulting me? Anyway I finally finished this story!!!!!! So I DANCE!!!!!

Canora- you're so strange. Where's Sanodi?

Kinji- She went to Wal-Mart to get soda and popcorn for my party later.

Canora- ooooooooooooh.

Kinji- To the FINALE!!!!!

"Naruto? Did you hear me?" asked Minato a worried look upon his face.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE MY DAD!!!!!!" screamed Naruto so loud that the window behind Tsunade shattered. Then he tackled Minato.

"Come on I want to tell my friends!" said Naruto dragging Minato out the door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Minato laughed as his son still tugged on his hand.

*with Sakura and Sasuke*

"I wonder what happened to Naruto?" asked Sakura glancing at Sasuke.

"Who knows." Answered Sasuke as he sharpened his kunai.

"GUYS GEUSS WHAT!!!!!!" screamed Naruto as he entered the training grounds.

"What is it?" asked Sakura jumping up.

"HEY DAD! COME HERE!" screamed Naruto towards the gate. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and said "Dad?"

"Gosh you're so impatient." Said Minato and landed next to Naruto. He had been standing in a tree.

"I know! So Sakura- Chan, Sasuke this is my dad." Said Naruto pointing to Minato.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yep!" said Naruto smiling.

"That's it. This is just too weird. I'm going home." Said Sasuke and left.

"Soooooo, Naruto." Said Sakura leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

A simple "Uh- huh?" was all Naruto could say.

"How about we see a movie?" asked Sakura.

Kinji- YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! IM FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!

Canora- What are you gonna do now?

Kinji- Take a nap. * falls over asleep *

Canora- Your one of a kind, Kin. One of a kind.


End file.
